It is known to provide a terminal for an external electrical contact on a secondary battery (e.g., an electrical contact on the outside of a battery housing). In some configurations, a terminal post is provided into and/or through a bushing molded into a cover of the battery housing to help couple the terminal to internal components of the battery. A bushing may also be inserted in a cover and extend above the battery cover. It is also known to provide a bushing and/or cover that may be used to help seal the internal components of the battery from the environment.
Unfortunately, current terminals, terminal posts, bushings and/or battery covers are prone to be improperly assembled on top of the battery housing and internal components. As a result, batteries can be damaged during assembly. In addition, even if properly assembled, many current battery terminals are easily improperly connected to formation or charging cables which are provided to activate or charge the assembled battery. Improper connection of the formation cables can also damage the battery.